Universes Become One
by BeesBubble
Summary: One day two universes become one and people begin to meet their doppelgangers. But what happens when five kid's doppelgangers are half dead animal robot humans? Read Universes Collide to find out. -Rated T for swearing, blood, violence, and possible suicide mentions- -Future Fronnie, Foxica, and Golden Trap- -Human AU and Normal-


**Hey guys! It is me, the author, here with an FNAF fic to fill all your fangirl needs! This is my first story on this website so reviews will be greatly appreciated. I hope I reach your expectations and maybe more with this story. I will admit I'm not the best author out there, but I hope that I can still do a good job. **

**Anyway, on with the story!**

**WARNINGS: This is already rated T, do I have to give any warnings?**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own FNAF. All credit for the characters goes to Scott Cawthon.**

* * *

What's the definition of normal? Is it humans doing what society thinks is right? No. There are so many people who do the exact opposite, they are just too scared of being judged to tell anyone. So who are we to say vampires and ghosts aren't real? Maybe, just like those many few who are too afraid to be themselves. If that's the case, then what else is possible? Time travel? Teleporting? Flying without walls to keep you safe and sound? Bonnie believed in these endless possibilities, though he wished he hadn't. Maybe, just maybe, if he hadn't believed in all those possibilities he and his friends might not be in this situation.

The four teens looked around, each sharing a blake look on their faces. This wasn't Bakersfield, California. No, it was far too cold to be their home and much to snowy. The teens were standing in about one-foot deep snow. The teens shivered and looked around for anywhere to go and warm up until they could figure out where they were and what happened. Bonnie looked at the two eldest of the group, Orion, and Freddy, trying to make out their emotions. Both older teens seemed almost emotionless as they looked around with stern looks that Bonnie assumed were meant to be brave faces. The youngest of the group then went to look at the blond girl who looked just as scared as himself. Samantha's arms were wrapped tightly around her chest, trying to seek any possible warmth even if she was standing in the snow with only shorts and a tank top on.

Bonnie gave the older girl a worried look before shifting a bit and pulling her into a hug to help them both warm-up as best as possible. Bonnie briefly saw Orion and Freddy giving the two younger teens worried looks but when they saw Bonnie looking at them both teen's faces went back to being emotionless.

"You okay Chica?" Bonnie whispered to Samantha. They all had nicknames, except Bonnie and Freddy. Bonnie preferred to go by his middle name rather than his first name, Luke, and Freddy's name was just Freddy. Samantha nodded slightly against Bonnie's shoulder. The purple haired teen rubbed her back, doing everything he could to try and warm her up. Freddy and Orion exchanged worried glances, quickly trying to think of something to do. There was no building in sight, just what looked to be a country road that they could barely see, and the wind was starting to pick up. Freddy panicked and said the first logical thing that came to his head.

"I think I see a road over there, let's go over there and see if we can find somewhere to stay. Even if we can't we can follow the road and eventually we have got to run into at least a house. Plus, moving will help us stay warmer. Stay close to one another, do your best to help each other out. Bonnie, Chica, if either of you gets too tired Foxy or I can carry you." Bonnie wanted to say something about how he wasn't helpless just because he was the youngest, but decided this wasn't the right time and just nodded his head. After taking to make sure everyone was ready the four teens began walking towards the road. They all stayed close to one another, trying to stay warm as best as they could as the wind grew stronger and stronger, the snow coming down heavier, making it impossible to see the road from where they were. They could only hope they hadn't drifted in the wrong direction as they walked. Bonnie stood Close to Freddy.

The purple haired teen didn't want to admit it but he was scared, and Freddy was like his comfort object in a way. Freddy looked down at the younger boy who was practically leaning on him as they walked. He could tell Bonnie was scared, over the years of knowing him Freddy had noticed that whenever the teen was scared or sad he'd stay as close as possible. The taller teen wrapped an arm around Bonnie, trying to comfort him without words. Bonnie looked up at Freddy, a bit surprised by the action but not complaining.

"Freddy?" Bonnie said, only loud enough for the burnet to hear. Freddy looked down at the smaller teen.

"Yeah?"

"What if we can't find somewhere to stay? We'd freeze to death if we stayed out here at night." Bonnie asked. Freddy frowned as Bonnie said this. The thought crossed his mind before but he pushed aside until he couldn't ignore it anymore. Freddy sighed as he thought about how to reply. He glanced at Orion, and by the look on his face, he had heard Bonnie's question too. It seemed Samantha was the only one who hadn't heard Bonnie, though he was grateful, not wanting to scare her more than she already was.

"We'll figure that out later. For now, it's best we try and make it to that road, that's our best bet at the moment." Bonnie nodded. Freddy seemed like he knew what he was doing, he didn't seem worried about it at all. Though, that was the exact opposite of what Freddy was at the moment. He was worried beyond belief, he just knew that it'd settle the younger teen's nerves if he acted like everything was okay.

After what felt like about 30 minutes, when in reality it was only 15, the dirt road was only a few feet away. The two eldest instantly began looking around for a building, a car, a light, anything that could bring them some sort of comfort. Bonnie tugged gently on Freddy's shirt causing the older boy to look down. Immediately Freddy noticed how pale the younger boy's face was with bright red cheeks and a matching red nose. He could see the dark circles forming under the boy's eyes. They had barely been out there for 20 minutes and it seemed like Bonnie was already coming down with a cold. Freddy was then quickly reminded that Samantha and Bonnie both ran colder than Orion and Freddy. Freddy quickly glanced over at Samantha to see she looked about the same. Freddy had to make a desition quick. It was either, stay where they were and hope a car comes by or keep going and hope to eventually find someone or something to help them.

"Orion, carry Sam on your back. Luke, get on mine. We'll head down that way," Freddy pointed to the left, down the road. "The road has got to lead somewhere either direction so we'll just go that way and keep going until we find something. We'll try and stop as little as possible, but if any of you need to stop for any reason at all, let me know and we'll stop for as long as you need. Sam, Bonnie, I know it's cold but try and get some sleep so when you get up you'll have enough energy to walk a bit. Staying still in this weather is not the best idea, but you both need to rest." After Freddy finished everyone went straight into action, knowing that he meant business right when he called them all by their first names.

Orion carefully helped Samantha on his back at the same time as Freddy did the same with Bonnie. As soon as the two youngest were comfortable Orion and Freddy began walking down the dirt road. It took no more than 15 minutes for Bonnie and Samantha to fall asleep. It was completely quiet except for the sound of Orion and Freddy's footsteps in the snow and the harsh wind. It was very clear that someone had to have been on this road recently, otherwise, there would be road due to the slowly building up snow.

Nothing seemed to change for hours. By now it was dark and Orion and Freddy weren't sure how much longer they could carry on. Within those few hours, Bonnie and Samantha had woken up and walked for about another hour before needing to go back to sleep. Now it was just Orion and Freddy again and the wind that was slowly making it too cold to move for the older boys much longer. The boys were about to give up when suddenly the familiar sound of tires on dirt and rocks filled their ears and the blinding lights of headlights on a car came into view. Orion and Freddy glanced at each other with hopeful smiles. Neither cared if they woke up the younger teens, all that mattered was they got somewhere warm so they could survive the night.

"HEY!" Freddy and Orion yelled at the same time as the car got closer. Each took one hand off the smaller teens on their backs to wave it around in hopes that the driver would see them. Luckily the driver did see the teens on the side of the road in the middle of nowhere and pulled over. The driver rolled down his window to reveal a rather skinny guy with slightly curly brown hair in what looked to be a security outfit.

"Hey, what are you kids doing out here in the middle of nowhere at this time of night? Not to mention that it's snowing." The guy sounded how he looked, not masculine but not weak. He looked like he was 19 but the fact that he was a security guard meant he had to be at least 23.

"Uh, you see, we don't quite know ourselves, mate," Orion answered quietly. Now that the driver was here and neither Bonnie or Samantha had woken up he was doing his best to make sure they slept as much as they needed to.

"Do you remember anything before you were here?" The guard questioned.

"Yes, sir. We were all hanging out at a coffee shop and next thing we know we're here. We didn't even wake up on the ground or anything, we just blinked and we were here. We honestly don't know what happened." Freddy explained.

"Strange." Mike paused to think. "If you'd like you can get in. I'm heading to work right now but it's actually pretty warm there. I'm the night guard at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza so I'm sure there'll be some left over food if we get there before the janitors throw it out. Sorry, I can't take you somewhere more comfortable, I'm already running a bit late." The driver unlocked the doors.

"Thank you." Freddy bowed his head as a thanks and opened the back door to the car. He looked back at Orion.

"Put Chica on the other side and you sit in the front. I'll sit between Bonnie and Chica just in case they wake up." Orion nodded his head and went around to the other side of the car, gently setting Samantha next to Freddy in the back before getting in the front himself. Once they were all settled in the night guard began driving again. It was quiet for about five minutes when finally the Orion spoke up.

"Freddy ain't your last name Fazbear?" Orion question, turning in his seat to look at the slightly younger teen.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well-" Orion was cut off by the very confused night guard.

"I said I work at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Freddy Fazbear is the name of the animatronic bear that's the mascot and lead singer at the pizzeria." He explained. Freddy shrugged.

"Coincidence?" Freddy suggested, refusing to believe that one of Bonnie's conspiracy theories might just be real and they were in some alternate universe.

"Maybe…" The night guard mumbled. "Anyway, what are all of your guys' names? I already know Freddy's but what about the rest of you? I'm Mike by the way."

"Aye Mike. My name be Orion but I go by Foxy so don't ya be too confused when me friends call me Foxy." Orion said in his usual Australian-Pirate accent.

"And this one," Freddy pointed at Samantha. "Her name is Samantha, but she's been called Chica since a very young age so that's what we call her," Freddy explained.

"And then the one with purple hair is Luke, but he likes to go by his middle name, which is Bonnie," Freddy concluded. Mike was quiet for a few seconds as he thought over their names.

"It's pretty funny, we have five animatronics at the pizzeria and you four go by four of their names; Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy. Though, Foxy is sadly out of order because of an accident a few years ago." Mike frowned at the last part. "Anyway, if you don't mind me asking, how old are you guys?"

"I be 19," Orion said.

"I'm 18, Chica here is 17, and Bonnie is 15," Freddy said.

"Heh, I thought you were going to say Bonnie was 16, it just seemed kind of fitting." Mike chuckled.

"Yeah. We actually normally have one more person in our group who's 16. He's my little brother, his name is Gorge but he goes by Goldie. I call him Goldie Locks just to get on his nerves." Freddy also chuckled.

"Wow, you officially have the names of all the animatronics at my job. Was Goldie with you guys when you were at the coffee shop?" Mike asked curiously. Orion and Freddy shared worried glances.

"Uh, aye mate. We ain't think about that." Orion answered.

"Yeah. I hope he's at home and not out there by himself." Freddy said, looking out the window into the darkness with a worried expression.

"I'm sure he's f-" Mike was cut off by Orion putting his hand over his mouth, scaring him and making him slam on the breaks.

"What the f-"

"Shut up!" Orion hissed quietly. "He be focusing." Mike was confused but decided it was best to be quiet and keep driving.

"Stop," Freddy said suddenly with a cold tone that scared the older man.

"What?" Mike asked.

"Pull over, now," Freddy said.

"I'd suggest you listen to him, mate," Orion suggested. Mike listened and pulled over, looking back at Freddy with a confused look.

"How could I be such an idiot?" The younger brunet mumbled to himself. He climbed over the youngest teen and opened the door. He sent Mike a glare out of the corner of his eye before saying, "Whatever you do don't leave until I get back. I won't be too long." After that, he got out of the car, closing the door behind him. Shortly after he disappeared into the darkness. Mike looked at Orion with a confused look. The redhead just shrugged.

"Ya will find out when they get back. They know how to explain it better than I do."

"They?" Mike questioned.

"I already said too much." Orion chuckled awkwardly. Mike rolled his eyes at the secretive teen before looking out into the darkness, waiting for Freddy to come back.

Sure enough, no more than 10 minutes later, Freddy came back with a boy who looked a lot like him but with golden blonde hair. Freddy was supporting the boy as the walked up to the car, his arms wrapped around him to help the blonde warm up. Once the two teens reached the car Freddy opened the back door and helped the blonde climb over Bonnie and into the back seats of the car. Freddy was whispering things to the other boy but Mike couldn't make out anything he was saying. Finally, Freddy sat down in his seat and looked at Mike with an apologetic smile.

"Sorry about that Mike, my brother means everything to me," Freddy explained.

"Your broth- How did you even know where he was?" Mike said, stunned.

"Oh well-"

"It's kind of weird," Gorge interrupted with a raspy voice. "We can kind of hear each other no matter how far away we are from each other if we want." The blonde explained.

"Shut up Goldie Locks and let me speak," Freddy said to his brother. Gorge stuck his tongue out at the back of Freddy's head. The burnet swiftly turned around and gently pushed Gorge, causing the younger one to chuckle. Mike smiled a bit as he noticed how much happier Freddy seemed with Gorge around. Freddy turned back around and looked at the back of Mike's head.

"As Goldie Lock was saying," Freddy chuckled as Gorge shoved him from the back of his head gently. "We can hear each other, but only if each of us is willing. Like, for example, if I was trying to speak to Gold from a distance I have to want to talk to him and he has to want to hear me, kind of like a phone in a way." Mike was silent as he took in all the information. It was nothing strange to him due to his job but he still wasn't something he had heard of before.

"Oh, that's pretty cool, to be honest with you." Mike smiled a bit.

"Really? It's not weird to you?" This question caused Mike to chuckle.

"Once you've been in the pizzeria at night nothing is strange anymore." Freddy gave him a confused look but didn't ask any questions. He looked out the window on his left with a sigh. The silence was making make uncomfortable so he spoke up.

"You know, Gorge is pretty tall for being your little brother." Gorge slapped Freddy on the back of his head.

"You told him I'm younger than you?" Gorge asked, sounding slightly offended.

"Well, you are," Freddy stated simply.

"Just 'cause I was born a couple hours after you doesn't mean I'm younger than you!"

"Exactly, you were born a few hours after me, so you are still younger," Freddy said, exaggerating the after.

"Wait, you said you were 18 and he was 16," Mike said, confused by the whole situation.

"You told him I was 16?" Gorge shouted.

"Shh, you're going to wake up Bonnie and Chica. Yes, I told him you were 16." Freddy said as if it were the simplest thing on the planet.

"Foxy, you didn't correct him?" Gorge asked a lot quieter than before, now looking at the tall redhead. Orion shrugged.

"Yeah, sorry mate, I be lettin' Freddy have his fun."

"Oh, drop the pirate accent, you traitor," Gorge said, sticking tongue out at the redhead.

"Alright, alright, sorry mate," Orion said without the pirate accent. "Freddy and I both had to mess with Mike a bit." Orion chuckled as he looked at Mikes dumbfound face.

"Wait, so you two are twins?" Mike questioned. Orion burst out laughing.

"That's all you got out of that whole thing?" Orion said through his laughter.

"Freddy?" A sleepy voice interrupted the conversation.

"Oh, Bon, you're awake." The purple haired teen sat up and looked around the car with an expression that said he was both slightly scared and confused.

"Who's that, where are we, and where did Gold come from?" Bonnie asked, is anxiety starting to kick in from being in a stranger's cramped car.

"Bon, it's alright, calm down." Freddy soothed quietly, sensing the boy's anxiety. Bonnie listened and took a few deep breaths.

"Okay, what's going on?" Bonnie asked.

"Well that's Mike, he's helping us, he's really nice. As for where Goldie can from, he was out by himself, we aren't sure why he was separated from the rest of us." Freddy explained.

"Oh, okay. Hi Mike." Bonnie greeted.

"Hello," Mike said with a small backwards wave.

"Nice to see you too Bon," Gorge said sarcastically, unbuckling and hugging Bonnie from behind, causing Bonnie to chuckle.

"Gorge, sit back down!" Freddy demanded. Almost instantly Gorge sat down at Freddy's stern tone.

"Sorry, Fred." Gorge apologized. Freddy sighed an looked back at the blonde.

"It's fine Gold, but you know how I am about safety."

"No, you're just overprotective." Gold muttered.

"I am not!" Freddy argued.

"Yeah, you are." A quiet and sleepy voice spoke up. Freddy looked down at Samantha who had just woken up.

"Is everyone in this car against me?" Freddy questioned. Everyone nodded, even Mike who hasn't even known him for an hour. Freddy scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Who's that?" Samantha questioned, pointing at Mike.

"That's Mike. He's helping us." Orion explained.

"Oh, hi Mike!" Samantha smiled.

"Hello," Mike said. Gorge tapped Samantha on the shoulder to make her aware of his presence. She turned to see who had tapped her. The second she saw Gorge her eyes lit up.

"Gold! Where did you come from?"

"Well I came here the same time as you guys, I was just separated or something." Gorge shrugged.

"Oh. Are you-" She was interrupted as she sneezed into her arm.

"You okay Chic?" Gorge asked.

"Yeah. I think I have a cold. I mean, I was in the snow for hours wearing this." She sniffed and motioned to her outfit.

"Yeah, why were you wearing that in the middle of winter?" Mike butted in.

"Uh, you see, where we're from it's summer and it's like 105 degrees every day," Freddy said, seeming a bit worried.

"Oh? Where are you guys from?" Mike seemed just as confused as everyone else.

"Bakersfield, California," Gorge answered.  
"How'd you guys end up here then?" Mike said more to himself than anyone else.

"Where exactly is here?" Bonnie asked.

"This is Banner Elk, North Carolina," Mike said with a worried expression.

"How the fuck did we end up on the other side of America?" Gorge asked, raising his voice a bit.

"Hey, watch your language!" Freddy lectured, making Gorge roll his eyes.

"You're one to talk." The younger twin muttered.

Meanwhile Bonnie was starting to have a small panic attack. No one noticed because they were all distracted and he was almost grateful. The car seemed to be getting smaller by the second and he was finding it difficult to breathe or hear. His ears were ringing as if he got hit in the head with a frying pan and he wanted to cry but tears wouldn't come. He wanted to call out for help but his voice failed him. He began hyperventilating, the only thing he could feel was the anxiety that was quickly spreading through his entire body. The idea of being so far away from home scaring him. He had managed to hold this panic attack up until this point, and he was honestly glad he hadn't had an anxiety attack in the middle of the freezing cold.

He was so engrossed in his own fear that he didn't hear the worried voice of Freddy calling his name, he only reacted when a warm hand touched his shoulder, making him jump and yelp slightly, instinctively swinging his fist at whatever had touched him. His wrist was caught by Freddy before the older male got hit in the face. Scared Crimson eyes met the gentle and concerned blue ones of Freddy, almost instantly helping the younger teen relax. Freddy's grip didn't loosen, instead, his grip was slowly getting tighter much to the younger one's discomfort. The taller teen was unaware of this however and didn't let go.

"F-Freddy, you're- hurts." Was all Bonnie managed to squeak out, still suffering from a panic attack. The brunet's head quickly snapped to his hand that had yet to let go of the younger one. Instantly Freddy let go, his look of concern slowly growing. The curly haired teen hesitated before he gently grabbed Bonnie's hand and placed it on his chest.

"Follow my breathing, alright?" Freddy said calmly. Bonnie obliged, following Freddy's calm breathing pattern to the best of his ability. The car was silent, helping Bonnie clear his mind and think over everything without panicking as much. It only took a few minutes for the purple haired teens breathing to go back to normal.

"You alright Bon?" Freddy asked. Bonnie nodded in response. Freddy hid his concern for the boy that was practically like a little brother to him by smiling gently and ruffling the already messy purple hair. Bonnie offered a smile in return before he went and looked around the inside of the car for about the third time. He felt like something was wrong but it wasn't until this moment that he realized what it was.

"Hey, Mike?" Bonnie called out for the older man. He heard a quiet "hm" and took that as a sign to keep talking.

"Where'd you get this car?"

"I got it at the car dealership like anyone else," Mike responded, slightly confused.

"A car this old is hard to find in a dealership." At that Mike chuckled. Bonnie gave the man a confused look.

"Kids, I swear. It hasn't been out that long." Mike said.

"This is the Station Wagon that came out in 1970 or something like that, right? That was like 50 years ago." The young teen pointed out.

"What are you talking about? It's only been out for about 10 years." Mike said, shaking his head at the know-it-all teen.

"No, it's 2019, not like 1980!" Bonnie raised his voice, not enjoying being told he was wrong when he knew he was right.

"Bonnie calm down," Freddy said in a calm voice. The burnet looked at the back of Mike's head. "Mike, I'm not sure if you are joking or not but it's 2019." Freddy defended his friend.

"Yeah, mate, it's 2019." Orion joined in. This was followed by Samantha and Gorge humming in agreement with their friends. Mike glanced at Orion to see how serious his face was. This made the eldest of the group to look in the mirror so he could see everyone's faces. They all looked so serious, it was concerning to him

"Shit." He muttered to himself. He didn't like the idea that one of his friend's theories might be correct, but he decided not to jump to conclusions. "Sorry to tell you but it's 1988," Mike said with just as much seriousness as the teens.

"God, Bonnie, please don't tell me your dumb "anything is possible" and "there are endless possibilities" theories are true." Gorge exaggerated but everything he said was truthful.

"How am I supposed to know? They were just theories, I wasn't fully expecting them to be real! I sure fucking hope this is some sort of dream." Bonnie was surprised when Freddy didn't tell him to watch his language but then he realized the brunet probably didn't hear him due to him thinking everything over in his head, or at least that's what Bonnie assumed he was doing. The red-eyed teen heard Mike let out a frustrated sigh.

"We'll figure everything out later, but for now I just need to do my job so I can pay the bill this month." Just then Mike pulled to a stop in a small parking lot with only one building. They all exited the car, shivering as the cold air touched their skin. Bonnie read the sign above the door. It read: "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza".

"Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza guys. Whatever you do, do not touch the animatronics past 12."

* * *

**I hope that was an okay first chapter. It took me a week to write due to being very busy. **

**Fair warning: I won't update very frequently 'cause I have a busy life, sorry.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed! Reviews would be greatly appreciated. I'm always looking for constructive criticism. If you have any questions don't be afraid to ask and I'll answer them in the next chapter! **


End file.
